The Fall Of Dragon Domain
by jedssm
Summary: Nearly sixteen years have passed since the events of The Legend Of Drafon Domain. Lana and Lily Loud are in the family cottage with their nephew and niece. After some persuasion, the children are about to discover the events that preceded their birth, as well as the terrible secret their father wanted to hide from them.
1. Introduction

_**With this story, I bring back the adventures of Prince Lincoln and his family, but with a small differential.**_

 _ **In this story, Lana and Lily will tell to Lincoln's kids the terrible past of the Loud family, but as I hate narratives with extensive dialogue, I will write in the form of flashbacks.**_

 _ **Some parts will be described in 3rd person, while others will be according to the point of view of Lana or Lily.  
Unfortunately, none of them know the full story, so I'll warn you that there will be some gaps in their story, which will be explained later (I decided to write a trilogy).**_

 _ **I do not have a specific schedule, so I will not promise any specific frequency. What I can guarantee is that there will be no hiatus, except between this and the last part of the trilogy.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado, I present to you:**_

 _ **THE FALL OF DRAGON DOMAIN  
**_


	2. Family Secrets

**This story is the sequel of** **my other** **fanfiction,** **Legend of Dragon Domain.** **I recommend reading it before proceeding.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Help!"

Desperately, a girl of no more than eleven years old runs through the forest wearing a dress and a crown. Her long hair swayed in the wind as she run for her life, as she tried to keep her beautiful pink dress clean.

Behind her, a orange dragon with the size of a adult wolf was chasing her, roaring furiously. She left the forest and found herself in a clearing, and next to her was a cottage, built against the mountain.

"Help! He wants to get me!" The girl screamed as she ran toward the cottage.

As she was almost in the doorway of the cottage, her pursuer stepped forward, pouncing on her, knocking her to the ground. She turned and stood face-to-face with the dragon, her nose touching his snout.

"I got you, little princess." He smiled wickedly, looking straight into her eyes. "What are your last words?"

"Lincoln Loud II! Leave your sister alone!"

The two of them looked at the door of the cottage, and saw a beautiful blond-haired woman dressed in a golden armor, with an unfriendly gaze. The dragon quickly left the girl, returning to his human form.

Before the knight was a boy of about eleven years with white hair and freckles, as well as the girl. He smiled nervously at the woman in front of them as the girl stood up and took the dust off her dress.

"Sorry, Auntie Lana. I was just playing around with my little sister."

"Is that true, Linka?" Lana asked, folding her arms.

"No!" Linka was looking at the boy in fury, her eyes turning red. "I went to look for him to show the new dress Aunt Leni had made for me, and he started chasing me through the woods. Seriously Lincoln, if I were not a lady, I would make you repent with my own hands!"

"Oh, sure." Lincoln assumed a mocking tone, and folded his arms, staring at his sister. "The very dangerous Princess Linka, a dragon who must call Daddy because she saw a spider in her room."

"At least I do not stay in the woods acting like a coward savage!"

"Who's you calling a coward, you spoiled brat?"

"I'm not spoiled! I'am fancy!"

"You're as fancy as horse dung!"

"Gasp! Take it back!"

"Make me, princess of the dung!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Astonished, the twins looked at their aunt, who laughed.

Blushing violently, they looked at their aunt with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Why are you laughing?" Linka asked, trying to look furious. "He called me horse dung."

"Haha. Sorry, little princess, but you guys are so funny fighting. You even remind me of your Aunt Lola and me when we were your age."

The twins were embarrassed, and they fell silent. They knew their aunts had a complicated relationship, so it was not often that they brought good memories to their aunt.

"Well, we'll sort it out later. Linka, you're going to help me serve lunch. And you Lincoln, go get some clothes on, please. We may be dragons, but we are not animals."

The boy blushed again, and did as his aunt ordered.

Inside the cottage, Linka helped her aunt prepare the table in the dining room. They prepare the table for four people, and put a roast in the middle of the table. It was not long before Lincoln came into the dining room, dressed in elegant orange and blue robes, a young prince's clothing.

"Wow! If I did not know you're my dumb brother, I could have sworn you're look like someone of royalty." Linka looked maliciously at her brother, who only answered with a raspberry.

"Stop it, you two!" A voice from outside said, catching the children's attention.

A woman with long blond hair came into the dining room. She wore a light purple tunic, and walked with the help of a walking stick, though she was still about twenty. Looking at her legs, it was possible to see that she had the whole area beneath her left knee completely petrified. Literally petrified, as if it had been carved in marble.

"Sorry, Aunt Lily." Linka bowed her head in shame. "But he started it."

"It does not matter." Lily walked a little longer, then sat down in her chair. "You're siblings, and you only have each other. Our siblings were not perfect, but at least we looked out for each other."

The children get silent, and soon they sat in their seats.

Lana sat among the twins, so that Lincoln stood between Lana's left and Lily's right. The dining table was far larger than the four needed, which made the twins wonder what it was like in the cottage during their aunts' childhood.

The four ate their lunch almost in silence, waiting until everyone had finished their meals. They then followed Lana down to where used to be the living room, now with three mattresses positioned side by side.

Lily lay on the first bed, while Lincoln lay in the middle one and Linka took the last one.

"Why do we have to sleep so soon?" Lincoln asked, rather grumpy.

"We're going to travel early in the morning." Lana answered as she sat down in an armchair. "You should be happy, since you're finally going to see your parents after almost a year."

"It's not that I do not want to see my parents, but I feel like an outcast when we're together. After all, even after all these years, you never told us how our other aunts died."

"I agree with him on this." Linka sat up and crossed her arms, glaring at her aunts. "All we know is that you were eleven, and that now there are only seven of you."

"That's right!" Lincoln stood up, taking on the same serious expression on his sister's face. "And of our six living aunts, we only know four. We do not even know where the other two are, and you always change the subject when we ask."

Lana and Lily looked at each other, not knowing how to react. In fact, Lincoln wanted to save his children from the terrible past of his family, so he even forbade people to comment on it. This was a terrible stain on the royal family's legacy, and Lincoln did not want his children traumatized by the truth.

Lily looked at her stone leg, and was soon flooded with the bitter memories of her past. She did not want her nephews to know who had done this to her, but she also knew they had a right to know.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. But you have to swear you will not confront your father over it."

"Lily! What do you think you're doing?" Lana glared at her younger sister.

"They have the right to know, Lana! Besides, Lincoln may even be king, but he does not own us."

Lana sighed and accepted her defeat. She just turned, and let Lily continue.

"Kids, what I'm going to tell you is extremely important, but most of all, it's something your father does not want you to know. Understand that once you know the truth, there is no turning back. Do you really want to know the truth?"

The twins looked at each other, checking to see if they were really willing to listen to what their aunt was going to tell. They then turned and nodded, making it clear they wanted to go through with it.

"As you know, we do not usually mention our deceased sisters, just as we do not mention the two aunts you do not know. We did not mention your deceased aunts because our loss is still recent, and we did not mention your other two aunts since one of them went into exile and the other is trapped in Devil's Cove."

The children were shocked. Devil's Cove was the safest prison in the world, where the worst of the worst were cast. The prison had been built on an island under a dormant volcano, and had been made by powerful wizards to contain what the world had the worst to offer. Knowing that one of their aunts was trapped in such a place was terrifying.

"And... why was she arrested?" Lincoln asked, his voice weakening.

"Homicide." Lana gave up on being outside, and sat down next to Lily. "She caused our sisters to die. Her sisters."

"Do you want to know how?" Lily asked, making suspense.

Lincoln and Linka remained still, totally shocked by what was said. Of course, they wanted to know the secrets of their family, but the tone of voice of their aunts made it clear that the matter was serious. Still, their curiosity was taken to the maximum, and they knew it would be difficult to have another chance like that.

"Yes!" They both said excitedly.

Lana and Lily looked at each other, exchanging a determined look. They knew there was no turning back, so they prepared to tell the terrible betrayal their family suffered.

"Well, let's begin then." Lana took a thoughtful tone, thinking about how to tell the story. "I'd say it all began shortly after your father was officially introduced as the successor to the throne of Silent Valley. Our older sister, Lori, went on a honeymoon on a ship, along with our sisters Luna, Lynn and Lisa. Their return was somewhat... complicated."


	3. 15 Years Ago - The Arrival

_**Seaweed Harbor, 15**_ _ **Years Ago**_

* * *

On a hot summer morning, a large number of people make presence in the port, even as the sun is still beginning to appear on the horizon. Some unload the ships, others put the cargo inside others. But the people who stand out most are four members of the royal family, all staring at the horizon with high expectations.

At the end of the pier, the princesses Luan, Lucy, Lana, and Lily waited for the return of their sisters, accompanied by some servants and two carriages. After more than a full month, they would finally meet their relatives again.

Lincoln had taken more responsibility alongside their grandfather, so he thought it best to send some of the sisters to the port while the others prepared for the welcome party. All that time, the only time they heard about them was when Lincoln received a Messenger bird, and the only thing he said was that they would be arriving in a week and wanted to tell the news in person.

Although it did satisfy some of the Loud siblings, it was not enough for the four sisters who went to the port.

Luan missed hearing Luna play her lute; Lucy was worried about her relationship with Rocky, and wanted some advice from Lori; Lana wanted to tell Lynn what had happened while she was gone; and Lily really missed Lisa, who was the sister that was closest to her in age. While the others wore dresses with their characteristic colors, Lana wore a shiny armor. Not a simple armor of a squire, but a golden armor of the royal guard of Dragon Domain.

They waited for a few hours, until a spot appeared on the horizon. After a few minutes, the spot became clearer, showing the ship the princesses were waiting for.

As the ship approached, the princesses became more and more anxious, until the ship finally docked, and as soon as the ship stopped the sailors began to unload the ship. Since there were only five passengers on the ship, the princesses expected the process to be fast, but they were surprised to see that it would not be so.

Several wooden crates were placed in four transport wagons of the port, while the luggage was placed in the carriages that the princesses brought. As they finished, some of the sailors returned to the ship, while others saluted the princesses and went to the nearest bar.

The ship was almost silent, seeming to be empty, until the passengers were finally ready to leave.

The first ones were Lori and Bobby, who were walking hugged. Lori wore a light blue floral-patterned dress while Bobby was wearing strange pieces of clothing. He wore what looked like a green shirt, but made of lightweight fabric with short sleeves, fastened by buttons that stood in a row in the middle of his chest. He was also wearing a strange light brown pants whose hems were just below the knee. Although the clothes were unusual for the inhabitants of this region, they conveyed an air of joy and festivity, that is, something that a man would use on vacation.

Then came Lisa, whose focus was on the abacus in her hands. She was dressed similarly to a merchant, including the hat with a long feather.

And then there was Lynn, who instead of wearing armor was wearing what looked like a strange red sleeveless shirt that was just above her navel. Like Bobby, she wore a strange pair of short pants , but the hems were above her knees.

However, what most surprised the sisters was the person next to Lynn.

Along with the valiant knight was a young man slightly taller than she, with dark skin and hair as black as Lucy's. He wore the same type of short pants as Lynn, and wore a shirt similar to Bobby's, but no buttons and blue with a white horizontal stripe. As he and Lynn talked, they shared a laugh, allowing the other sisters to see that just like Lincoln he had a chipped tooth.

The five newcomers proceeded to the sisters, who were shocked by the handsome young man accompanying Lynn. They were so surprized that they barely noticed Lori grinning as she approached, opening her arms for a hug.

"Girls! I'm so happy to see you again!" Lori closed her arms, starting a group hug.

The girls ran out of breath, but left the situation aside to return the hug. Lynn soon arrived and joined the hug, while Lisa stayed away, focused on the abacus.

"It's good to see you again, girls." Lynn broke the hug, smiling as much as Lori.

"It's good to see you, too." Lucy spoke in an almost monotone tone, but the sisters could realize that it was the closest of joy that she could demonstrate.

"What are these clothes you're wearing?" Lana asked, intrigued by Lynn's pants.

"Oh, that?" Lynn blushed briefly, scratching her head a little. "They're very popular at Vahay. Because it's very hot out there, they wear these light shirts and this cool pants, called 'shorts'."

The sisters were intrigued by this. Although it sounded a strange word, these 'shorts' seemed to be a great option on a hot day, or in Lana's eyes, a comfortable way to train under the sun.

"And do not worry, we brought some typical clothes from Vahay for everyone." Lori looked excited, but then she looked at the various crates in the wagons. "That, of course, after we found our stuff in the middle of Lisa's crates."

On hearing this, the sisters looked at Lisa, who did not take her eyes off the abacus.

"If you forgot, I said I wanted to visit Vahay for the unique natural resources of the site." She paused with the abacus and took a small book in her pocket, then took note. "But I must admit that it was fun to negotiate with the locals, because not only did I get everything I wanted and even more, but I came back with more money than I took with me."

Lisa walked away to check the wagons, while the others chatted happily. As the older sisters focused on Lori and Lynn, Lily looked suspiciously at the young man next to Bobby. Lynn realized this, and knowing that her sisters would question about him soon, decided to go ahead and introduce him at once.

She pulled the young man close and assumed a solemn tone, as if introducing someone important.

"Dear sisters, I am pleased to present to you my future husband, Francisco. Francisco, these are my sisters, Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lily."

The young man blushed slightly. He raised his hand sheepishly, waving at Lynn's sisters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses."

Their jaws dropped at once. The sisters never expected Lynn to return from her first trip with a fiance, especially with an attractive young man. Though they did not say it aloud, they all imagined that Lynn would fall in love with a muscular brute with a scarred face.

"It's nice to meet you too, Francisco." They all said, bowing.

"How did you two meet?" Lily asked, looking at the couple with pleading eyes.

"Well, that's a complicated story." Francisco scratched his head, thinking of a way to sum up the story. "I am the youngest son of the king of Vahay, and I was betrothed to the daughter of a nobleman in another kingdom. However, when I met Lynn, we felt something strong for each other, and we realized that it was the link."

The sisters were impressed. Lynn not only passed by the link with a handsome man, but with a prince.

It was then that Lucy remembered a detail.

"Wait! If you are from the royal family of Vahay, then you are-"

"(Sigh) Yes, Lucy. He is a water dragon." Lynn was a bit embarrassed, already wondering what her sisters would think.

Luan and Lucy were shocked, while Lana was impressed and Lily confused.

"But if you were already engaged, then what happened to your fiancee?" Lucy asked, remembering what happened when their mother did not want an arranged marriage.

"I know what you're thinking, but you do not have to worry." Francisco assumed a calm tone, smiling amiably. "Lynn told me about your parents, and I can assure you we will not go through something like that."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Lana crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"As the royal family of Vahay is made up of water dragons, my father understands that the link is more important than an agreement with another kingdom. The only problem is that I am exiled from home until the nobleman's daughter finds another man to marry her." Francisco took Lynn's hand, looking at her with such passion that it made her blush. "But with Lynn by my side, I do not mind spending the rest of my life in exile."

The sisters were moved to see how much Francisco loved Lynn. They knew that it was very rare for two dragons to pass through the link, but they have never heard of dragons of opposing elements passing by the link.

"That sounds good and all, but are not you forgetting something?" Luan asked, looking back at the ship. "What about Luna? When will she leave the ship?"

At that moment, Lori and Lynn looked at each other, worried looks taking over their features. Lori then stepped forward, taking responsibility.

"We have to tell you something, but I do not think you'll like it."

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

The caravan approached the capital, the sun almost set on the horizon. In the first carriage, Lori, Bobby, Lynn, Lana, and Francisco talked cheerfully, while in the second carriage Luan, Lucy, Lisa and Lily went quiet, with Luan staring sadly at the window.

At that moment, Lynn was totally focused on Lana, who had just told her what had happened to her.

"I still can not believe you've become a Silent Knight! I mean, it's been a little over a month since we left, and it's too early for the exam."

"I know." Lana blushed slightly, glad that Lynn was proud of her. "But Grandpa and his advisers thought it was a necessity, since several Silent Knights were deprived of their titles for helping that imbecile Roger in his plot. Even so, only five managed to pass the test, and you had to see how much Lucy smiled when Rocky passed."

"To be honest, I get chills just by imagining Lucy smiling." Lynn shuddered, feeling a slight chill.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what happened to this Roger guy?" Francisco asked, intrigued by the situation. "In Vahay, he would be beheaded for what he did."

"Actually, our grandfather said he wanted to do this, but he could not do something like that with the only son of his sister."

"So, the old man has forgiven him?" Lynn spoke in a harsh voice, feeling a twinge of fury.

"No way! He was exiled along with the knights who rebelled. They received an old ship, some supplies and were sent away without clothes, with all the present nobles witnessing Roger being humiliated."

Lynn smiled at that. Although she preferred to incinerate Roger personally, she was pleased to learn that he was humiliated before being expelled from the kingdom.

"He was lucky I was not here for his punishment. But the next idiot who messes with our family will feel the fury of the captain of the royal guard of Dragon Domain."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about." Lana was a little embarrassed, but she gathered the courage to tell her what she wanted to do. "I have not yet received an official designation as a knight, and according to Lincoln, I may be assigned to the royal guard of Dragon Domain as long as the captain of the guard agrees."

Lynn was surprised to hear Lana's request, but her smile was replaced by a face of sadness.

"Sorry, little sister, but I can not do that."

At that moment, everyone looked at Lynn in disbelief, while Lana was devastated. Since she became a Silent Knight, all she wanted was to serve the kingdom with Lynn, whom she considered the most courageous warrior in the kingdom.

"W-Why not?"

At that moment Lynn smirked, blinking with one eye.

"I can not do that NOW, because I'll only be the captain again at the moment I'll return to the castle and wear my armor."

Lori looked at her reprovingly, as Bobby and Francisco giggled.

Lana did not even care for the cruel joke, getting full of joy again.

"So..."

"It will be a pleasure to have you by my side, Lana." Lynn began to rub Lana's hair playfully, making it all embarrassed. "But I warn you, the training I do for my troop is harder than you can imagine."

Lana just smiled, giving a determined stare at Lynn. If it's really hard, then she'll have even more fun.

At that moment, the coachman began to slow down, until he stopped the carriage. It was then that they realized that they had already arrived at the castle. They immediately left, while the wagon drivers began unloading the crates in the castle courtyard.

All members of the royal family were greeted as they passed the corridors of the castle, though they were all confused by Princess Luna's absence and the presence of the mysterious lad who accompanied Princess Lynn. As soon as they arrived in the throne room, they met the rest of the family, amazed to see Lincoln seated on a throne beside their grandfather.

As the king and prince rose from the throne, the mother and the other sisters had already involved Lori, Lynn and Lisa in a tight group hug, while Luan walked up to Lincoln with a look of contempt.

She took him by the collar and looked into his eyes, eyes red and glowing.

"Why? Why you did not tell us?" She spoke in a cold, emotionless voice, drawing the attention of the others.

Lincoln realized what was happening, so he decided to act calmly.

"Luan, try to keep your composure." He put his hands over hers, forcing her to release him. "I thought a lot after reading Lori's letter, and I did what I thought best."

Luan was indignant at this, but before she could do anything, Leni asked the question that brought deadly silence.

"Wait, where's Luna?"

At that moment, everyone looked at each other, trying to understand what was happening. Lori and Lynn had expressions of concern on their faces, while Lucy, Lana, and Lily looked very sad.

Seeing that the situation was getting tense, Lincoln looked at Lori, who returned an equally worried look.

Assuming an air of leadership, the young man went to the others, taking a solemn tone.

"My beloved Family. I'm sorry to only report this now, but our sister Luna will not come home."

Rita looked at her son in astonishment, as the sisters were speechless.

"(Sigh) As you know, Lori sent me a letter telling me when they would come back from Vahay, but what I did not tell was the contents of the letter. First of all, our sister Lynn passed through the link, and her future husband came with her."

At that moment, they all looked at Francisco, who waved shyly at his future sisters-in-law and mother-in-law.

Although it was good news to know that Lynn found the love of her life, it did not make the other Louds less worried.

"But what about Luna?" Leni asked, concerned. "Why is she not here?"

At that moment, Lori put her hand on Leni's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Leni, but we have no idea where she is."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Loud Family's Cottage,**_ _**Current Days**_

"You mean our aunt is missing?" Linka asked, concerned.

Lana crossed her arms and assumed a rude tone, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me, young lady."

"Sorry, Aunt Lana." The girl blushed a little, bowing her head in shame.

"Still, it's good to see you're paying attention." Lily smiled amiably, making her nephew and niece more comfortable. "Also, our sister did not stayed missing for long. After a while, she returned home."

The twins looked at each other, confused.

"But why did she disappear?" Lincoln asked.

Lana looked at Lily, who saw that she must continue.

"(Sigh) Luna spent most of the trip with Lynn, but when Lynn passed through the link, Luna had an outbreak and fled the next day, leaving a letter to Lynn." She saw the kids were confused, so she decided to be clearer. "You must understand that it was only a short time ago that two of our siblings had passed through the link, and Luna was afraid to make commitments and obligations. She wanted a wandering, worry-free life, and just the mere thought of a relationship was frightening to her."

The twins got a little confused. They were taught that the link is something wonderful, being directly linked to the happiness of an adult dragon. They could not understand how one of their aunts could be afraid of it.

"But... when did you find her?" Lincoln asked, trying to put the link issue aside.

Lana began to scratch her butt while her face assumed a thoughtful expression.

"About three months later. She sent a letter from Swaggerton, a kingdom far from here. She said that a certain Mick, the most famous musician there, liked her song and invited her to go on tour with his band."

"You mean that our aunt Luna was very famous?" Linka took a dreamy look, wondering how much the other noblemen's kids would envy her if they knew about that. "And when did she come back?"

Lana and Lily looked sad, remembering the reason they were telling this story.

Lana then took a deep breath, preparing to continue.

"She came back two years later, for your parents' wedding. It was supposed to be a happy time for all of us, but on second thought, maybe it was when things started to fall apart."


	4. 13 Years Ago - The Royal Wedding

**Sorry for the delay, but I had some things to do recently.  
I helped my uncle renovate a house and building a third floor with a bathroom, and I can assure you, it's a time-consuming process (not to mention exhaustive). Don't get me wrong, I love my uncle, but as a boss he is simply the worst. I mean, he's a huge man, and he does not seem to realize I'm no good at carrying heavy things or using tools (except for building furniture).  
Now, let's put that aside and ****go on with the story**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Lana was about to continue her story when she was interrupted by Lincoln.

"Wait, are you going to skip two whole years? That's not right."

The knight looked at the boy with some confusion, until she understood what he meant.

Like his father, Lincoln had a strategic mind and liked to know everything in the smallest detail. For him, it would be unacceptable to continue with the story if Lana left gaps in the events.

"(Sigh) What do you want to know, short stuff?"

Lincoln smiled victoriously, feeling satisfied.

"I think it's worth telling us what you and your siblings did before our parents' wedding."

"That's right!" Linka exclaimed, full of anticipation. "I mean, you certainly did something interesting back then."

Lana and Lily looked at each other, a little embarrassed. It was an undeniable fact that the Loud family became very famous at the time, but none of them thought it was relevant to the story.

But if the twins really wanted to know this, then it was not hard to make a brief summary.

"Okay, but you're not going to interrupt me, okay?"

The twins nodded frantically, ready to listen. Lana smiled, then assumed a thoughtful tone, reminiscing about the past.

"Well, while most of us moved, our mother continued to live in our cottage with Luan, Lynn, Lisa, Lily and I (even though Lynn and I spent little time at home). It was difficult for her to see so many children going away from her, but she was happy for us.

"Lincoln was with our grandfather all the time, dealing with the affairs of the kingdom as he prepared to unite the two parts of the kingdom, and when he was not doing so, she spent time with your mother. Even without power to change laws until he was married, he decided to ignore punishments for the law that forbade humans from walking down the road through Dragon Domain. Although many humans and dragons appreciated the gesture, some older dragons saw this as an affront, and went on to criticize him for it. Even so, he managed to keep things in order, until he officially united the kingdom.

"Lucy and Rocky have become adventurers, travelling the whole kingdom in search of exciting adventures. They traveled frequently, and people everywhere heard tales of the adventures of the wandering knight and the Dragon Princess who loved him.

"Lori, who was once known as a heartless monster, became very popular when the people learned the truth behind her infamy. Her fame became so great that the village next to her house began to do an annual festival in honor of her, and it got even more serious when she gave birth to a baby, little Loki.

"Lily was still a little girl and was always invited to socialize with the children of the nobles, but she found them very boring and preferred to play with the normal children who lived in Lincoln. She, like me, never cared about being a princess and all that stuff, and even got angry if someone treated her differently because of it.

"Leni moved to a village of weavers at the foot of a mountain in southern, wishing to learn more about the fabrics she loved so much. After a few weeks, she not only mastered the weaving but also created fabrics of various colors and textures, which made the village very famous throughout the kingdom. The people there were so happy to have such a talented princess living there that they ended up inviting her to live there for good. Leni was so thrilled that she called renowned builders, who built a road and a large manor on the mountain, making her the second sister to officially have her own house.

"Lola moved to the castle in Lincoln, determined to live in the luxury our grandfather could offer her. The only thing she did was to stroll through the kingdom and talk to foreign diplomats and members of the nobility, who made her more and more pompous. Some people were willing to give very expensive gifts just to receive an invitation to one of Princess Lola's famous tea parties.

"Luan became very famous for her buffoon presentations, but this did not help much in her reputation among knights and nobles. They did not think it was appropriate for a member of royalty to perform a task associated with "commoners", and sometimes even said she was a shamed to our family. Even so, she was not discouraged, caring only to do what made her happy.

"Lisa did not like to socialize with other people, but she often met with intellectuals, alchemists and sorcerers who were interested in her work. They were impressed by what such a young mind could do, and even encouraged her to come up with some ideas they could not bring to fruition.

"We only knew about Luna from the letters she sent from time to time, but from the few information we knew she was well, and that her music was appreciated everywhere she visited.

"Lynn married Francisco shortly after they returned to the kingdom. While Lynn remained the captain of the Royal Guard, Francisco was invited by our grandfather to teach about navigation at the Academy, hindering their relationship. Still, they were able to make the most of the time they had for them, so Lynn was the second of us to have children.

"And last but not least, me. Lynn received me in the Royal Guard, and we spent a lot of time together because of it. At first the rest of the Royal Guard did not liked the news, thinking that I would be treated differently for being the captain's little sister, but that changed when they saw that Lynn demanded more of me exactly for being her sister. Over time, the guard became a second family to me, and their respect grew so much that they did not bothered when I was promoted."

The kids were silent, not only waiting for her to continue but also because they were confused.

They learned more about their Family, as well as knowing about the origin of aunt Leni's house, but most of all, they were surprised to learn that they had cousins.

A macabre thought ran through their little minds, but they left it aside, preferring to listen to the rest of the story before coming to conclusions about the events Lana described.

"Well, I guess that's all that happened before your parents' wedding." Lana got thoughtfully, ready to return from where she had stopped. "Now, let's get back to our story."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Lincoln Castle**_ _,_ _ **13 Years Ago**_

Before Sunrise, the people in the castle were already agitated, ready for the big day. After two years of engagement, the Prince Regent of Dragon Domain would finally marry the woman he loved, making him officially the new Dragon King. In the meantime he did all he could to prepare the people for the changes that would occur when uniting the two halves of the kingdom, and the long awaited day has finally come.

Walking around with her spear, Lana Loud, lieutenant of the Royal Guard of Dragon Domain, inspecting all the preparations for the wedding, thrilled by her first official task in the new post. Lana was very excited inside, but on the outside looked as serious as a statue. After years of hard work, she was not only the first dragon to become a Silent Knight, but was also the first Silent Knight to join the Royal Guard of Dragon Domain.

Lana had become so popular among the defenders of the kingdom that mosto f them immediately saluted when she walked by, and that was exactly why Lynn had let her supervise the whole event, since at the moment she was not fit to serve in the guard.

Although Lincoln's charisma had conquered most of the people, King Albert and Captain Lynn decided to protect the castle with several guards at the entrance of the castle; Silent Knights in every aisle of the castle; and half of the Royal Guard's dragons flying in circles over the castle, while the other half would remain inside the ballroom. They did not expect any dissidents to be foolish enough to invade the castle, but with such heavy security any silly idea would soon be discouraged.

Lana went on with her inspection, checking the progress of the preparations. She checked the progress of the cake, the barrels that were taken from the cellar, and even the stables, just to be sure. After checking everything that was being prepared for the ceremony, she went to the ballroom and was pleased with what she saw.

The castle's huge ballroom was decorated with only a few decorations and some flowers, respecting the couple's desire to do something simple. In the corner, some servants prepared the accommodations for the orchestra Lola had hired, while other servants prepared seats for more than four hundred guests, ranging from members of the nobility, Lincoln's citizens and people whom Lincoln and Ronnie had known for a long time.

Looking at the area behind the altar, she was pleased to see that the construction team succeed to remove the north wall perfectly, allowing not only a beautiful breeze to enter the ballroom but also a perfect view of the royal garden.

Everything seemed perfect, and only one thing was left for Lana to check: the bride and groom.

Turning around, she headed for the room where the bride was been prepared, knocking lightly on the door. After a few moments she received a reply.

"Come in."

The knight smiled, opening the door and closing as she entered.

She looked closely at every detail of the room, from ceiling to floor. The room in question was one of the castle's guest rooms, and there were several sewing articles on the bed. The only people present in the room were Lady Ronnie, Leni and three assistants of the tailor princess, who were adjusting the beautiful purple dress of the bride.

Even though she did not care much about feminine things, Lana could not help but admire the beautiful dress her future sister-in-law wore.

"How are things here?" She asked, leaving the spear next to the door and sitting in a chair.

"Couldn't be better!" Leni said, clutching Lady Ronnie's corset.

"Ouch! Speak for yourself." The bride said, feeling the air escape her lungs. She then turned to look at Lana, smiling proudly as she looked at her. "How's the first day at your new job?"

"Great." Lana stretched briefly, feeling the muscles relax a little. "I've already inspected the whole castle, and if things keep like this, everything will be perfect."

"Oh, Lana." Leni stopped what she was doing, looking at her sister with tenderness. "It's a wedding. What could go wrong."

At that moment everyone looked at Leni with some concern, not believing that she had said one of the most cliché of all taboos.

Both Lana and Ronnie looked around worriedly, but they were relieved to see that nothing had happened.

But barely they sighed in relief and someone knocked on the door.

"Lieutenant Lana? You're here?" A male voice asked, afflicted.

"Yeah, I'm here." She stared at Ronnie's eyes, both worried. "What happened?"

"Lieutenant, you are being requested in the groom's room immediately."

At that moment, all the girls looked at each other, worried about what it meant.

After all, it was not a good sign to have a problem with the groom just before the wedding.

All eyes turned to Lana, who then rose and sighed. She took the spear and left, giving the bride a last smile.

"Do not worry, Ronnie. I'll take care of it."

* * *

 _ **Soon, in the groom's room...**_

* * *

After running hurriedly through the halls, Lana finally stands before the door that separates her from her brother. Due to the preparations, he stayed in one of the guest rooms instead of his room, so that he was closer to the ballroom.

Despite moving quickly, she felt as if it had taken forever to get there, wondering what was the reason to call her.

She knew that he deeply loves his fiancee.

She knew he wants to marry her.

She knew that everything was going as planned.

Sighing, she opens the door without knocking, preparing for anything.

" SURPRISE ! ! ! ! "

Anything but that.

The room was not very large, and the only furniture was a bed and a writing desk, but it was still surprising how many people were inside the room.

Lincoln was wearing an elegant outfit, while holding a small cake with whipped cream. Beside him was their mother, Lori, Luan, Lucy and Lily, all wearing beautiful wedding dresses. Lynn, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair and wearing a simple dress, carrying with her a small oval silver canteen that was almost as impressive as her large belly.

Lana was speechless.

She dropped her spear and started to walk, not knowing what to say. As she approached, all who were standing surrounded her in a group hug, while Lynn smiled happily.

"What's going on here?" Lana asked, loosening the embrace.

Lincoln set the cake on the desk and put his hands on his sister's shoulders, proud.

"Lynn told me about your promotion, so we decided to make a little surprise for you."

"We are so proud of you, my dear." Rita exclaimed, eyes about to tear.

"The others wanted to come too, but they were busy with their contributions to the wedding." Lucy said with a certain affection in the voice, showing how much she was happy that day. "But I'm sure they'll congratulate you as soon as possible."

Lana rubbed her head, blushing furiously. She was happy to have her hard work recognized, but that didn't really helped to make her feel less embarrassed.

"Guys, it's not -"

"You deserve it!" Lily interrupted her, throwing herself for a hug. "Almost every kid I know says you're the best Silent Knight in the kingdom!"

"She's right. If you continue like this, you'll literally steal Lynn's job." Lori said, giving a quick wink to said sister.

Lana blushed even more with the affection she was receiving, but froze when Lynn started to stand.

She did not expect to see her older sister and superior before the wedding, since the pregnancy reached a point where she could not use her sword or even transform into dragon.

As Lynn got to her feet, she placed a hand on her belly, releasing a short moan. She walked over to Lana and put a hand on her right shoulder while stroking her own belly.

"They're right, Lana. You have a lot to offer to our kingdom, and I'm sure you'll be a great mentor as soon as this little rascal is born."

Lynn then wrapped her in a hug full of affection, and that was the last straw to make the young knight cry.

As she broke the embrace, Lana wiped away her tears and smiled happily.

"Thank you guys." She saluted, assuming a serious expression. "I'll keep doing a great job."

All of them smiled and saluted too, and then they shared the cake, chatting happily.

As much as they had a big event in a few hours, it could not be more comforting than a family moment.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Loud Family's Cottage, Current Days**_

Lana paused to scratch her ass, a habit that always left Linka uncomfortable, but this time allowed her to ask a question without interrupting her aunt.

"Auntie Lana, why was Aunt Lynn carrying a canteen on the wedding day? I mean, it would not be difficult for someone in her position to get a drink."

The woman looked at the girl with some confusion, not understanding the question, until she realized that the girl did not really know about it and blushed violently.

She turned her face and looked at Lily, who was equally embarrassed.

"Y-Your father d-did not explained to you y-yet?

Both twins cast a confused look at their aunts, getting even more curious.

Seeing that they did not really know, Lana and Lily moved closer and began to whisper, giving worried looks to the children.

After a moment Lana sighed and turned, still embarrassed.

"Look, kids... That's a little delicate, and it's your parents that should explain where babies come from, so I'll just explain what matters."

Lincoln and Linka got wide-eyed, realizing that the matter was even more serious.

" _What does a canteen have to do with babies?!"_ Linka thought.

Lily realized that the kids were shocked and tried to solve the problem before it got out of control.

"What she's trying to say is that Linka asked about something delicate. When a dragon mother is pregnant, almost all of her magic goes to the baby and she can not use any of her abilities after the fifth month."

The twins absorbed the information, becoming more thoughtful than shocked.

But one question remained.

"So what's the canteen for?" Lincoln asked.

"(Sigh )It's a magic potion." Lana said, getting up and going to a shelf across the room. Among the various items she picked up a small silver canteen and then took them to the children, sitting again next to Lily. "This canteen has been in our family for generations, and all our sisters who became pregnant carried it with them throughout the pregnancy."

She handed the canteen to the twins, who watched closely.

The canteen was the size and shape of a goose egg, with details that perfectly mimicked the scales of a dragon, only on a small scale. At the top was a lid with the shape of a dragon head and the handle was made of dragon skin, which was probably made with one of their ancestors.

Lincoln did not care much about the small family inheritance, but Linka was immediately mesmerized by the canteen, wishing she could carry the item one day.

"And what does the potion do?" The girl asked, returning the canteen for Lana.

"It is to be used in an emergency." Lana took the canteen and placed next to the mattress, being careful not to cause any damage. "That forces the mother to a transformation into her dragon form, and the... 'baby'... comes out of the mother, into an egg."

"Egg!?" Both twins exclaimed in disbelief.

"Exactly." Lily nodded, crossing his arms and taking a serious tone. "The baby is protected inside the dragon egg, but this makes the gestation time increase, sometimes by up to a year. The potion should only be used if it is really necessary, in case the mother's or baby's lives are at risk.."

The twins were perplexed by this revelation.

With constant travel, they rarely saw their father, and with that they could not have certain conversations with him, especially about babies.

Still, they never knew dragons were laying eggs, and this seemed to be really impressive.

"So, anyone in our family ever needed to take the potion?" Linka asked, full of curiosity.

Lana was embarrassed and scratched her head, trying to think of an easy way to answer the question.

"Well, it's funny you ask, cause your Aunt Lynn did take the potion."

"Really?!" Linka asked. "When?"

"At the day your parents married."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I intended to make this chapter longer, but I thought I'd better stop here.  
In the next chapter the wedding will take place, and I can say that there will be some "unwanted guests" at the event.  
As for this chapter, I thought about showing the lives of all the siblings, but that would make the story longer, and this story is being told from Lana and Lily's point of view, as if it were a flashback.  
The potion in the canteen is called 'brooder'(Get it?), and I think it can be described as a magical abortion, giving to the mother a way to protect her baby in a nest, rather than carry it everywhere. I thought it would be interesting to create an option about how the baby dragon will be born, while creating a ****justification** **for something I will do in the future.**


End file.
